


Not a Temporary Insanity

by ILoveLouis4Ever (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, I feel like this is really freaky, I took this from a writing prompt by Stephen King, Why the heck am I posting this?, creepiest thing I've ever written, extreme violence, horror story, insane woman, please don't blame me for any nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ILoveLouis4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months ago Jaqueline was sent to an insane asylum by her husband after trying to murder her daughter. Now she's back and has creative revenge on the mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Temporary Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read this if you doubt my ability to write a horror story. I have freaked myself out, and I gave my sister nightmares.
> 
> Also, let me know if I should continue or not...

            Mark dropped his daughter off at Melanie Dunken’s house. He didn’t feel the need to worry about her there since his kid was best friends with Melanie’s and he trusted the woman ever since Jaqueline was taken. It had been a rough time, but Melanie had helped him through the road to recovery.

 

            “Have fun princess! Don’t eat too much ice cream!” he shouted through the rolled down window of the car. Chrissy turned on her tennis shoes and pasted a smirk on her tiny chubby face.

 

            “Oh daddy, don’t you know anything? I’m going to eat tons of ice cream, and cookies too.” She was a sassy little spit fire of a child. She got it from her mother. It was one of the only good qualities about the woman. Jaqueline hadn’t been good for them, and Mark could honestly say that he was happy she was gone now. How long had it been? Six months? Chrissy had managed to forget her mother ever existed in just six months.

 

            “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at noon. Okay honey? Bye Chrissy!” He stuck his hand out the window of the truck as he waved to her, and drove away. She would be happy with Jess and Jack, Melanie’s twins.

 

            On the ride home he couldn’t get the memories of Jaqueline out of his mind. This was the first time he had left Chrissy alone since then. When Chrissy was three her mother had tried to burn her using scalding water from the bathtub. Mark had burst into the bathroom and snatched their poor daughter out of her arms. Jaqueline was crying hysterically and screamed that Chrissy was her daughter, and she knew what was best, and that she loved her. She said she was sorry. That it would never happen again.

 

            That’s when Mark had given her a second chance. Two weeks later though, he found her trying to suffocate the toddler with a pillow. He immediately took action, and kept Chrissy away from her. That night Mark called the people who had taken her away. She was now locked away for good.

 

            Mark was shaken away from the memories when his phone buzzed on the passenger side seat. Flipping it open, he put it to his ear.

 

            “Mr. D’Owen?”

 

            “He is speaking.” Mark answered.

 

            “I’m just calling to inform you that you don’t need to come into work tonight.”

 

            “Why?” he asked in shock. He always had work.

 

            “One of the newer employees set off the sprinklers. The building is virtually ruined.”

 

            “Thank you for letting me know.” Mark hung up his phone as he switched directions and headed home. It would be weird going home to a quiet house. Normally he could hear the squeals and laughter of Chrissy and her babysitter, Kate.

 

            Unlocking the door, he stepped into the foyer and slipped his shoes off. Something wasn’t right. It wasn’t the quietness, although that didn’t help. Mark couldn’t pinpoint what wasn’t right though, so he ignored the feeling. Stepping in the living room, he headed to the bookshelf. Maybe some quality reading could help him calm down. After flipping through a couple of books, the decision was made. George Orwell’s book 1984 seemed like a good choice.

 

            He wasn’t far in when he heard it. The heels. The clicking sound they made on tile. That’s when he was able identify what was wrong. It was the smell. The entire house smelled like it was painted with Japanese Cherry Blossom lotion. It was Jaqueline’s favorite kind.

 

            “Where’s our daughter Mark?” Her voice sounded angelic and haunting all at once.

 

            “Mark, where have you hidden her?” He had to keep Chrissy safe. He knew though, that if Jaqueline had escaped, Chrissy would never be safe.

 

            “Honey, you know she has to know she has a mother.” Every few seconds another question or plea came from her mouth. It was syrupy, and sweet, and sing-songingly light.

 

            “Don’t do this Mark. I love her.” He’d fallen for that line once before.

 

            “Where did you put her?”

 

            “Is she staying with your sister? Maybe your grandparents?”

 

            “I’ll find her Mark, whether you tell me or not.” That’s what he was afraid of.

 

            Her heels clicked deliberately slow as she approached him. Apparently being stuck in an insane asylum did wonders to looks. Her auburn hair was long, and silky, and she basically looked like a model. Her legs went on for miles, and the heels only accentuated that. It made Mark wonder what she’d been doing.

 

            Although, Mark disregarded her looks, because he knew how she really was. She was a crazy woman intent on killing his child. She never even told him why. Jaqueline leaned forward and put her fingertips gently under his chin, lifting it slightly. She was happy to see that trace of fear in his eyes. See, that’s all she wanted. She wanted control, fear, power.

 

            Was that so bad?

 

            Jaqueline already knew where Chrissy was to be honest. When she was finished with Mark she was going to get her daughter. She was definitely going to kill that Melanie witch. How dare the stupid woman try to take her daughter from her?

 

            Jaqueline smiled at him as she patted his cheek, and then moved her hands lower. They encircled his neck lightly, before she squeezed tight. When Mark caught on to what she was doing he started to struggle. He couldn’t yell, because of the lack of oxygen, but he started pulling at her fingers to get them off. His legs kicked out at random, hoping to throw her off balance, but the crazy woman was strong, really strong.

 

            The chords on Mark’s neck started to bulge, and he threw his head back and forth in effort to make her let go. His eyesight was slowly being clouded by black stars. To make things worse, Jaqueline had decided to push her nails into his neck as well. They were sharp.

 

            “See what you put me through babe? This is what I felt on the inside when you betrayed me for that demon of a child. You cared more for the devil’s spawn than your own wife. Are you feeling my pain yet?” She squeezed harder if possible, and eventually Mark lost consciousness, and beads of blood dripped from the nail markings in his neck. That was great and all, but Jaqueline needed him dead. The security center she had been at was looking for her, and she knew that she’d get caught, so why not take as many with her as she could? With Mark out cold, killing him would be easier, but who ever said that easy was fun? She decided to get creative.

 

            Looking around the kitchen Jaqueline found what she wanted. Grabbing the frying pan, and a bowl and a knife, she walked back to the couch triumphantly. She sat and waited patiently until Mark was almost awake, this time with a bruise around his windpipe. As soon as he opened his eyes and saw her he started to get up and run, but she was too quick. She smashed his face in with the frying pan as hard as she could, probably sending fragments of his nose into his brain, thereby killing him, but she wasn’t finished.

 

            Jaqueline used the knife to cut into him, slicing him like he was a piece of chicken. His chest began to look like a checker board with more and more pieces being torn away. The pieces of his flesh were dropped into a bowl, which she took to the kitchen when it was full. She found the spice rack easily, because it hadn’t been changed since the night she’d been taken away. Garlic salt, onion powder, oregano, all went in the bowl and were mixed into the meat. Once it was ready she cooked it. Frying up the bite size pieces, then putting them in a soup. When the dish was ready, she put it in a Tupperware, and left the house.

 

            Jaqueline didn’t have to worry about evidence since she knew that she’d be caught anyways. In fact, the messier the better in her opinion. Palming the keys she’d taken from Mark’s body she started his truck up, and pulled out quickly. The drive to Melanie’s house was short, only ten minutes. Chrissy had to be there, because Melanie was the only person her husband would trust. She was also Chrissy’s emergency contact.

 

            Pulling into the driveway she saw Chrissy on the swing in the front yard. That evil child. Only Jaqueline knew of the true maliciousness that hid beneath the surface. In Jaqueline’s eyes, Chrissy’s face was haloed by dark red thorns, and writhing black tendrils.

 

            “Mommy!” Chrissy ran to her with open arms, and no trust issues.

 

            “Honey, mommy brought you a treat. You want soup?” She held up the Tupperware she brought with her.

 

            “I had ice cream, and cookies.” Chrissy giggled.

 

            “Well then, you better have something healthy. In fact, let’s let your friends have some.” Jaqueline encouraged.

 

            Back before Chrissy was born Melanie and Jaqueline had been friends. Best friends. If Melanie hadn’t been fraternizing with the enemy then she might have been spared Jaqueline’s wrath.

 

            Chrissy ran ahead of her, and opened the door wide. What a gullible child. Jaqueline walked in and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, where it always was. She knew her way around, having been in the house too many times to count before she was taken away.

 

            Heating up the dish in the microwave, she set it before her daughter on the table. That’s when Jack, and Jess tumbled in the room.

 

            “I want some! Me too! Please!” The ‘please’ was obviously an afterthought, but Jaqueline didn’t mind as she filled two more bowls with the ‘chicken’ soup. The kids all sat at the table and ate as they yapped their mouths constantly. They just couldn’t shut up.

 

            “Guys, what are yo-” Melanie stopped herself upon seeing the unexpected guest, “Jaqueline.”

 

            “Hey Mel, I thought I’d stop by and share this great soup with you guys. Want some?” Melanie was taken aback. This wasn’t the Jaqueline who was sent away six months ago. The one who was sent away was crazy, but this was her best friend, the one who always came by with the “latest and greatest recipe”.

 

            Melanie still remembered to be wary of her, but decided to try the soup. It was really good, as all of Jaqueline’s dishes were.

 

            “What’s in it?” she asked after her first serving.

 

            “Rice, oregano, lemon pepper, garlic salt, onion powder, carrots, chicken broth…” Jaqueline trailed off.

 

            “And chicken!” little Chrissy announced. Oh, how wrong she was.

 

            “No, no, it’s not chicken.”

 

            “What is it then?” Melanie was curious now.

 

            “Mark.” Jaqueline was smirking in their direction as Melanie coughed up her soup.

 

            “No really, what’s in it?” Melanie laughed, after she’d cleaned up her mess.

 

            “Oh, I wasn’t joking. That’s Mark, not chicken.” Jaqueline smiled evilly, and watched the scene play out as Melanie yelled at the kids to stop eating. Now that she had that taken care of she felt she could continue with her plan.

 

            “I’m going to be taking Chrissy now. With daddy gone she’s going to need me.” she laughed.

 

            “You aren’t taking that poor girl anywhere! You’re a psycho!” Melanie started reaching for the phone, but her hand was knocked out of the way when a steak knife was thrown at it. It pierced all the way through her hand, and she started screaming. That wasn’t going to do.

 

            Jaqueline quickly reached forward and cut her throat with another knife. That wouldn’t have been any fun though, to leave it like that, so she slowly turned to the wide eyed children and asked in a sickly sweet voice, “Anyone want to play tic-tac-toe?”

 

            The kids all shook their heads, and Jess tried to run from the room, but didn’t make it due to being stabbed through her chest. Jaqueline stood next to the knife block with more of the dangerous weapons in her hands.

 

            “Great, now we have two boards. I play one of you and the winner gets to play the other. How about that?” Jaqueline was having the time of her life. The children were scared. Each of them had fat tears rolling down their cheeks, but neither made a sound.

 

            “C’mon, it’ll be fun. I’ll start.” She grabbed a knife and cut the tic-tac-toe board in the dead woman’s chest. Blood started seeping out slowly, but not as quickly as it would have if she was still alive. Dipping her fingers in the blood, Jaqueline drew a circle in the middle.

 

            “Your turn.” She whispered.


End file.
